heroes_unitefandomcom-20200214-history
Ragyō Kiryūin (Kill la Kill Series)
Ragyō Kiryūin (鬼龍院 羅暁 Kiryūin Ragyō?) was the wife of Sōichirō Kiryūin, mother of Satsuki Kiryūin and Ryūko Matoi, Revocs Corporation's CEO, a chair of Honnōji Academy's board of directors and the true antagonist of Kill la Kill. Appearance Ragyō's most prominent feature is her resplendent multi-colored hair, with a silver color on top. She has a very attractive and authoritarian appearance, and is at all times flaunting glamorous dresses. She seems to be quite tall as well. Much like her daughter, Ragyō is often accompanied by a blinding light that shines from behind her. She also has seven scars on her back that greatly resemble the stars emblazoned in Goku Uniforms. The origin of these scars is unknown, but they are likely a result of her fusion with Life Fibers. Personality Ragyō is a character bathed in luxury, and it shows in her overall presentation and attitude. She is vain and proud, and boasts her power and status abundantly. According to Rei Hōōmaru, her character and morals are at the very least questionable3. Ragyō, like Satsuki, is strangely willing to indulge the whims of her inferiors, and is quite personable with those loyal to her, and is similarly ruthless towards her enemies. However, she is individualistically cruel and sadistic, brutalizing and maniacally taunting Satsuki and tearing Ryūko's heart out simply to make a point. She enjoys domination and control, lusting for power over the world in order to give it to the Life Fibers. Her cruelty has shown to be even more sinister, as she has been shown fondling (and even sexually assaulting) Satsuki and Ryūko, as well as herself in episode 23. All of this may be done because she merely enjoys dominating someone or something. She was shown to have an unbreakable will (a trait she apparently passed on to Satsuki and Ryūko) and a strong devotion to the Life Fibers, having actively given her human soul to them. As a result, she had absolutely no regard for human life, including her own, going as far as using her infant daughters as test subjects for potentially fatal experiments, and eventually committing suicide rather than accepting defeat after Ryūko kills all the earthly Life Fibers. In her final moments, despite having failed, she believes that the Life Fibers will eventually return to Earth, and despite Ryūko's counterpoint that humans will remain human (and therefore remain capable of defeating them), Ragyō remains undeterred and even smirks before pulling out and crushing her own heart, dissipating into nothingness. History Past Many years before the events of the series, Ragyō was the first person to discover the original Life Fiber. There, she planned to use the Life Fibers to take over the world. At some point in the civil war, she saved Rei Hōōmaru, an African child whose hometown was caught up in a civil war. Sometime later, Ragyō met Sōichirō Kiryūin, and then married to him. After that, she gave birth to their first child, Satsuki, who later became the first failed test subject of fusing Life Fibers. She then took another attempt on her second newborn child, but when the experiment failed again, she disposed the baby, at which point Sōichirō discovered her true nature. Sometime after this, she created Nui Harime from an artificial Life Fiber womb, and raised her into a loyal servant. About six months before the beginning of the series, she ordered Nui to assassinate Sōichirō (now named Isshin Matoi) and to steal his latest invention, the Scissor Blades. Ragyō first appeared in Episode 6, where she was seen contacting Satsuki from her office. After the Tri-City School Raid Trip The Great Culture and Sport Festival Brainwashing Ryūko The Final Battle Relationships Sōichirō Kiryūin While they initially loved each other, Sōichirō left Ragyō after she conducted her heinous experiments on their daughters, went into hiding and started working against Revocs by founding Nudist Beach, creating Senketsu and forging the Scissor Blades. The lack of love appears to have been mutual, as Ragyō had no problem sending Nui Harime to murder him once she caught wind of his plans. Satsuki Kiryūin She is Ragyō's eldest daughter, and they share a complicated relationship. Ragyō exposed Satsuki to Life Fibers in an experiment to attempt to heighten the infant's resistance to them, but when the experiment failed, Ragyō decided instead to use Satsuki as a tool for COVERS. Ragyō also sexually abuses her, and it is implied that Satsuki has endured this for years. Despite her abuse and obvious feelings of superiority, Ragyō takes visible pride in Satsuki's own success, and is genuinely surprised when she betrays her, but has no qualms with taking her captive, putting her in a cage, stripping her naked and abusing her further. Ryūko Matoi Ryūko is Ragyō's younger daughter who was presumed dead after a supposedly failed experiment to fuse her body with Life Fibers. After realizing the experiment's success, Ragyō lured Ryūko to Honnōji Academy in order to trap her with help of Nui. The plan succeeded, so Nui and Ragyō managed to force Ryūko to wear Junketsu, brainwashing her in the process and making her attack Nudist Beach and the Student Council. Nui Harime Nui assists Ragyō with her plan, although she says that she does what she wants on her own whim. Nui, however, was created by Ragyō in an artificial Life Fiber womb, presumably after having believed that she failed at fusing her newborn daughter with Life Fibers. Over the course of the series, it appears that Ragyō sees Nui as the daughter her biological offspring failed to become, with the Grand Couturier returning her feelings, and Nui seems to be one of the few people who Ragyō cares anything for. Rei Hōōmaru As a Revocs Corporation officer and Ragyō's personal secretary, Rei has shown to be fiercely dedicated to Ragyō and her insane ambitions. Rei has even gone so far as to risk her own life to defend Ragyō from physical harm. Notes * Although it's been stated that only Ryūko can hear Senketsu, at the end of Episode 23, it is revealed that Ragyō can also hear him, since she is a Life Fiber hybrid. * The seven scars on Ragyō's back serve as homage to Kenshiro's seven star scars from the anime/manga, Fist of the North Star. Quotes Gallery Ragyō Kiryūin/Gallery Category:Kill la Kill